Por la boca muere el pez
by ImaqtPurin
Summary: Sesshomaru el Gran Demonio de las tierras del Oeste...siendo atraído por una simple y débil humana. Su voz lo vuelve loco y hace que pierda el control.


El pez muere por la boca

Sesshomaru Taisho el gran demonio de las tierras del Oeste se encontraba en su habitual caminata diaria en compañía de Jaken su leal sirviente, Ha hu el demonio volador y por supuesto de la "pequeña" Rin.

Habían transcurrido ya 10 años desde la derrota de Naraku; eso ya era un tema más que olvidado en la mente de este.

Llegaron a un prado lleno de hermosas flores varias…y como de costumbre Rin salió corriendo para verlas más de cerca y cortar una que otra para hacer coronas con ellas y ponerlas en la cabeza de Jaken y su amo Sesshomaru.

El bajo la mirada seria y serena eternamente, la cual cambio a un leve gesto de sorpresa; se encontró con una traviesa abertura del kimono que dejaba ver el ya bien formado busto de su protegida. Esta se levando de donde estaba cortando unas flores, se acerco a él con un su típica sonrisa en ese adorable rostro que le daba unos aires de inocencia y pureza, mientras caminaba noto como el kimono que le había regalado hace unos años ya le quedaba corto y ajustado; marcando a la perfección su esbelta figura y esas hermosas piernas blancas y torneadas.

Para usted Sesshomaru-sama, dijo ella con su dulce voz. La cual le extraño que su amo volteara la cara con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas mientras tomaba de manera arrebatada las flores que le tendía ante él.

Gracias; continuemos o nos tomara la noche a medio camino. Dijo con su voz gruesa y cortante.-En que estoy pensando, Rin es solo una humana, una niña a la cual eh tenido a mi lado todos estos años y no me había dado cuenta de cómo ah crecido, una humana… solo es eso

Caminaron un rato mas hasta que llegaron a un lago rodeado de muchos árboles de cerezos.

Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche, Jaken ve por comida para Rin. Ordeno.

¡Que! Pero amo bonito no es justo yo siem…

No pudo terminar su reclamo porque fue fulminado por la dura mirada de su amo; lo que fue más que suficiente para que este saliera corriendo en busca de la cena para la joven.

Sesshomaru-sama… ¿Puedo tomar un baño? Llevamos varios días sin detenernos, por favor. Rogo ella parada a orillas del lago y señalándolo.

Está bien, se cuidadosa. Dijo secamente

Rin desamarro el sencillo moño de su ya pequeño kimono el cual dejo caer a sus pies quedándose solo con una fina tela de ceda cubriendo su ya desarrollado cuerpo.

Verla desvestirse fue una gran tortura para el gran Sesshomaru, todo sucedió a su pesar muy lentamente, no pudo ver su blanquecina piel ya que la oscuridad no se lo permitió, solo vio su silueta contorneada por la luz proveniente de la luna, al entrar al agua provoco que esa fina ceda se pegara a su cuerpo…a cada parte de su cuerpo; su busto, cadera, piernas…simplemente exquisita.

Maldición en que estoy pensando, no puede ser- bajo su mirada para encontrarse con un bulto incomodo acrecentándose en sus pantalones.

El señor Sesshomaru me está viendo. Dijo una sonrojada Rin encubierta por el manto nocturno.

Necesito…necesito tenerla, tiene que ser mía; no puedo permitirme caer como mi débil padre, no soy igual que él y mucho menos igual que Inuyasha.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba el Gran demonio que no se percato que la joven salido del agua y se había puesto enfrente de él, hasta que unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre su caliente piel. Su sorpresa…nuevamente ese escote…esos pechos de nuevo; no pudo más.

Tomo a Rin por sus manos, dejándola sentada en sus piernas.

Se miraron fijamente; las palabras sobraban en ese momento y sal igual que unas enormes ganas de poseerse el uno al otro.

Las caliente manos de Sesshomaru recorrieron la húmeda espalda de Rin la que al sentir el contacto se estremeció dejando salir un leve suspiro; oído claramente por el demonio incitándolo a tocar mas, quería mas, quería escuchar mas de esos ruidos que eran un deleite para sus oídos.

Subía y bajaba palpando esa húmeda espalda; mientras que ella se estremecía y gemía para él.

Poso una de sus manos sobre la barbilla de la joven, tomándola rudamente pero no para lastimarla, la acerco a ella hasta poder respirar su propio aire, hasta poder aspirar su aroma, ese aroma que lo estaba volviendo tremendamente loco.

Sesshomaru…-sama.- se escucho decir de ella entre cordatamente, la excitación era demasiado, ella ya no era ella; era de él.

Escucho decir su nombre ese nombre que al ser escuchado era temido por todos, todos conocían de su poder y frialdad; pero no ella le daba otro uso, era una invitación a estrechar ese espacio que había entre sus labios.

Cerrando ese espacio el primer contacto entre ellos fue casto y puro que poco a poco se fue profundizando hasta que ella le permitió entrar a su virgen boca, dulce, su sabor era dulce, deliciosa simplemente exquisita

El puso una de sus manos en su cintura para estrechar el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, ella lo abrazo por la nuca; no quería soltarlo

Sesshomaru paso una de sus manos detrás de su cuello para profundizar aun mas ese beso, recorriendo cada una de sus partes, una constante lucha entre lenguas que claramente el ganaba debido a la inexperiencia de Rin.

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno; él la vio sonrojada, con la boca entre abierta dejando escapar suspiros.

Ella lo vio, la veía con esos ojos que a cualquiera le darían miedo pero no, esta vez esos ojos de mirada fuerte la veían suave y la amaban en silencio.

Señor Sesshomaru…¿usted me ama?.- pregunto tímidamente

Esas son tonterías yo no soy como mi padre o como mi torpe medios hermano, yo odio a los humanos, son débiles y su vida es frágil; no merecen que un demonio entregue su corazón a ellos.

Por eso nosotros los humanos vivimos cada día como si fuera el último, aprovechamos cada momento con la persona que queremos. Respondió triste la joven.

Nosotros señor Sesshomaru somos un suspiro en este mundo, por favor permítame estar con la persona que quiero. Dijo acercándose a besarlo nuevamente y abrazarlo para que no la pudiera separar de él.

El no rechazo el beso, la tomo con cuidado dejándola en el suelo con el arriba suyo.

Frio…su cuerpo esta frio. Dijo para sí al acordarse de que Rin solo tenia una delgada tela que cubría su delicada piel.

Bajo de su boca a su cuello succionando levemente, dejando pequeñas marcas en el camino recorrido por su lengua y su boca.

Suspiros que se convertían en gemidos se escapaban de boca de la joven, quería escucharlos quería escuchar gritar su nombre.

Bajo mas hasta llegar a la división que hay entre cada seno, lo beso y se levando

Rin estaba en una posición en la que jamás pensaba verla y mucho menos tenerla

Sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, ojos entre cerrados, boca levemente abierta, su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración entre cortada.

Acerco una de mano derecha a uno de sus pechos…eran más grandes de los que se veían. Ella se estremeció al contacto; masajeo suavemente, hizo a un lado la delgada tela

Aaaah! Se…sshoma…ru-sama~~Se acerco a ella tomando entre sus labios ese erecto pezón; lamio y mordió mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho. Gemidos fuertes y claros llegaban a los oídos del demonio.

Subió nuevamente, tomando la boca de Rin en un violento y profundo beso…lo había logrado lo había enloquecido y ahora un rojo sangre aparecía en sus ojos.

Se alejo de ella para quitarse su armadura junto con su ropa. Se volvió a posicionar sobre ella pero ahora entre sus piernas, tomo posesión de su boca nuevamente. Continúo besando violentamente su cuello, su clavícula, jugando con sus senos; lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos hasta enrojecerlos.

Labio desde el pecho de esta hasta el ombligo, bajo hasta llegar a su mas intima parte. Rin solo se dedicada a gemír incesantemente en consecuencia de las carisias rudas de su señor.

Lamio esa parte al que hizo a Rin estremecerse y arquear la espalda mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido

De parte de él se escucho un leve gruñido…más

Se incorporo y la coloco en cuatro patas, palpo…húmedo

Aaaah! Se...sshomaru-sama por favor sea gentil es mi primera vez

Palabras que no le llegaron, posiciono su erecto miembro en su entrada, la tomo de las caderas y con una fuerte embestida penetro a la joven dejándolo escuchar un grito de dolor por parte de ella

Olor a sangre…le había hecho daño

Sus ojos retomaron su color normal, parpadeo unos segundos

¡Rin! Por favor perdóname! Dijo el levantándola del suelo y abrazándola gentilmente, estaba a punto de salir de dentro de ella…

No Sesshomaru-sama por favor no se detenga.- dijo ella. Incitándolo con un suave movimiento de sus caderas que lograron sacarle un gruñido al demonio

La volvió a tomar de las caderas y comenzó con suaves embestidas que poco a poco fueron subiendo de velocidad y fuerza las cuales sacaban sonoros sonidos de esa bella boca

Otra vez…sentía que perdía la conciencia, la tomo de las muñecas y las jalo hacia el para profundizar las estocadas en su interior

Sesshomaru-sama…no aguanto más! La velocidad aumento y un sonoro grito de places hizo eco en ese lugar. Adiós de nuevo a su auto control.

Le dio la vuelta y la levanto trincando su espalda en uno de los árboles, volvió a entrar en ella violentamente…mas quería más.

Entraba y salía de ella fuertemente, sus gemido en su oído lo incitaban a seguir, sus gruñidos se convirtieron en gemidos.

Rin.- se escucho decir con una grave voz llena de excitación por parte del gran demonio anticipando el fin

Aaaah! Amo por..Aaaah! favor terminemos juntos.- anticipo al hecho que de que terminaría por segunda vez

Las embestidas fueron veloces y profundas tocando aquel punto exacto en donde la hizo terminar por segunda vez

Su interior se contrajo de tal manera en que después de unas cuantas estocadas más Sesshomaru había derramado su semilla en su interior.

Caliente…se siente caliente señor Sesshomaru.-dijo Rin mirándolo fijamente

El salió de ella lentamente dejando un rastro de su semen, sin bajarla la llevo al lago donde se metió junto con ella en brazos, el agua los cubrió casi por completo.

Te amo Rin por favor no te alejes de mi.- dijo el gran demonio de las tierras del Oeste en un suave susurro pero claramente llego a los oídos de la joven que tenía enfrente.

Una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro.

Nunca me alejare de usted amo.- dijo alegre dando paso a un casto beso.

Escucharon ruidos en uno de los arbustos cerca de la orilla

Amo bonito disculpe la tardanza pero me perdí y unos demonios me empezaron a perseguir y…que hace con Rin dentro del agua, ella es una humana, amo bonito pero usted…

Dijo sorprendido su fiel sirviente al ver la escena en la que estaba Rin y su querido amo.

Bueno Jaken por la boca muere el pez.- dijo para adentrarse más en el lago para continuar con el juego después de reponer un poco de energía.


End file.
